world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiuhcoatl and the Xhol.
Xiuhcoatl and the Xhol. On an island North east of the Saikon empire, resides the Xhol tribe who live in the swamp land called Xiuhcoatl. A humid, dangerous jungle and swamp full of large predators and home to the Lizardfolk of the Xhol tribe since time immemorial. The lizardfolk protect the 7 temples of Tlaloquetzal the holy mother and fiercely protect this holy land from all outside influence. Each temple houses a great prophet of Tlaloquetzal, a Couatl and each Couatl spoke with to the people as the voice of Tlaloquetzal. Only a single Prophet is awake at any time, the others would remain in a state of meditation and spiritual communication with Tlaloquetzal. It was the appointed task of Xhol people to watch over and protect the resting prophets. The Xhol's territory runs the length of the River Thotal and they defend it against all intruders and seek to maintain its natural beauty. The 7 temples are pyramids made of gold and festooned with idolatry to Tlaloquetzal and has been the target of would be thieves and invaders of all kinds. The Xhol are the only tribe of lizardfolk living having assimilated all the others long ago and have prospered, they use dinosaurs and other reptilian beasts for war and day to day tasks. Society. The Xhol are often thought of as primitives however the truth is they have a diverse and deep culture and are a proud people who have learned to live in harmony with their surroundings. They have a firm grasp of smiting and other crafts and have a great deal of knowledge in regards to plants and animals, poisons and cures. They also make use of obsidian from the fiery mountains that make up the north of their land, fashioning arrowheads and Maquahuitls from the volcanic glass. The Xhol have a caste system that's based on an individuals appearance and each member of the tribe knows where they stand, this however does not make them cruel to one another, the Xhol believe in community and cooperation there is as much value between the castes as one another with the exception of the high priests and priestesses. The most common castes are: The Tenochouatl: These are the craftsmen, fishermen the every day average lizardfolk individual The Chamaeleontidae: Unusual looking and having the appearance of an anthropomorphic chameleon, these individuals are born to magic and master it through natural ability or learned teaching in the temples The Tlapepentli: These are rare indeed each having a pair of couatl like wings and being said to be blessed my the goddess at the time of conception. These individuals are the war leaders and most powerful of the Xhol physically Military. The Xhol employ light skrimishers with clubs and blowguns to act as scouts and hunting parties. They have their own variety of cavalry using various dinosaurs. Their rank and file consist of the larger more powerful members of the tribe brandishing Maquahuitls and shields. They have employ their sorcerers to manipulate the environment and hassle the enemy and prefer though out plans rather then simple rushes. Religion. The Xohl revere Tlaloquetzal and while the worship of others gods is practiced, its a miniscule minority. They carry out her rites and follow the prophets words to the letter. They have faith in their goddess that's justified and hunt down and slay any cult members they come across. The Black Sun During this time the Xohl were terrified by this and went to the temples to seek aid. The 7 prophets awoke for the first time and instructed the people to stay inside the temples and they formed a barrier between the 7 temples. This barrier stayed up for an entire year, and the Xhol survived inside this, they had to ration their food and water and it was hard times. The warriors defended their temples form all would be invaders. This however drained Tlaloquetzal and as a result her power was much reduced. The Xohl high priestess has declared its now the turn of the Xohl to assist their goddess and restore her. Their faith in her now stronger then ever, the Xohl will find a way to restore their beloved goddess. Xipetotec, the first of the Prophets Ancient when the world was young, Xipetotec has been the first of the prophets of Tlaloquetzal since the building of the first temple when the young races were nothing more then apes, and the Xohl had no name. He is wise beyond measure, a truly unique being, with knowledge of the arcane and divine arts beyond most mortals. He speaks rarely and only if necessary and is currently the prophet that is awake. He is aware of his goddess's plan to create a stable pantheon and is actively seeking those who are worthy, spending countless hours casting divination spells to find the individuals required. He has a achieved a state of enlightenment and he may be rewarded with divinity himself for his service alone. Tlaloquetzal is a peaceful creature and cares deeply for the world and the peoples that inhabit it.